


ask that stranger for a hug job

by persephassax



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (one scene), 5+1 Things, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Filthy, General Hugs, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Panic Attacks, Power Dynamics, Restraints, Wall Sex, i was left unsupervised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephassax/pseuds/persephassax
Summary: 5 times General Hux did not hug anyone. And 1 time someone hugged him.- or -Hux hasn't hugged anyone in over a decade. He's steadied himself, conserved his own warmth, and been too fucked out to move. But he hasn't hugged anyone.(references to TLJ, but no spoilers)





	ask that stranger for a hug job

**Author's Note:**

> All my love to JZ for giving me Bad Ideas™ in this brave new era of exploration of the inevitable shitty boy glory of Kylux/Huxlo (or Hugslo in this case). I say all this with love. 
> 
> Obviously inspired by the opening to The Last Jedi. Mostly filthy porn. *shrugs*
> 
> Title from ASW comic # 410
> 
> ETA: super un beta read. like. it's 2:30 AM and I have work tomorrow. So. I'll check for any glaring errors tomorrow.

1.

Hux is fresh off his promotional celebration. The steps between him and high command are ever fewer. He’s been given a few days off, and he’s spent them planetside, somewhere civilized to make up for the time he spent in the outer reaches of the Galaxy, working his arse off. Three drinks in and he’s still not comfortable in his civvies; no matter how much he wants the tall collar and severe lines of the formal outfit to fit, without his First Order uniform he feels like half of himself. He’s leaning a little heavily on the bar behind him, but he’s sure that his posture speaks of his confidence and relaxation. up one more rung. It’s one fewer rung to go. He is the master of himself and soon he will be master of much more than that.

Later, after five drinks, Hux will realize that he is alone, and that, more importantly, the room won't stop spinning beneath his feet. He gets up and stumbles his way to the door. He knows if he can get out to the street he’ll be able to flag down a car and go back to his rooms. This shouldn’t be difficult, but he can’t quite seem to stay on a straight path from the bar to the door. There are people, beneath his notice, blurry faces on the edge of his vision, that are too hot and their bodies are pressing close to him and he hates the feeling of them - warm and breathing and _alive_ \- near his skin.

He finally makes it to the door and the fresh air hits him all at once and he feels like he’s not even touching the ground. He sees a figure next to him and reaches out, wrapping his arms around its shoulders. He expected it to be warm and giving, like every other body that’s been pressed uncomfortably close to him so far. But it’s hard, and unforgiving. The person doesn’t stumble or anything. Instead, he hears a voice ask him, with a tell-tale droid whirr, “Sir, are you alright?”

Hux keeps his arms around the droid, uncertain that he is able to support his own weight at the moment, and laughs, because he has been sitting alone all night and not even the bartender said two words to him, just nodding at him to give his order. The droid is the first being to speak to him since he checked into his room, and the first person to ask him if he’s alright possibly since basic training.

Eventually, he gives the droid a pat on the back and lets go. It’s nothing much, just a small moment of gyroscopic uncertainty. Just making use of the droid to remain upright. He waves his arm as a rickshaw goes by and gets in, giving the address for his room and leaning back.

 

2.

Hux had no intention of letting Kylo Ren into his bed. To be truly fair, he hasn’t, strictly speaking, broken that rule at all. Ren is rutting up against him in the conference room Hux had commandeered to hear Ren’s report on his latest mission. Instead, their sniping had gotten the best of them, and Hux had briefly lost his sangfroid and stood up to get in Ren’s face - the damn Skywalker half-breed was so damn tall - and Ren had loomed over him pushing him backwards, that damn grin on his face which always seemed to prelude some choice action or word which would turn the tables in Ren’s favor.

“What are you hoping to achieve with this little show?” he’d asked.

“I’m just looking to see what it is you think you’ll do to me, Hux,” Ren practically purred in reply.

“That’s _General_ Hux to you,” Hux had replied, trying to put as much disdain into his voice as possible, reminding Ren through his tone of voice alone that he, Hux, controls the forces of the First Order and that they deploy on his command.

And that was when Kylo Ren had pushed forward and used his superior mass, all that bulk of muscle and bone and the subtle thrum of power that seemed to run off him, and pushed Hux against the wall before pressing all along his front.

From there, things had devolved quickly and before Hux was entirely sure what was happening, Ren had him hitched halfway up one of his thick thighs and was rubbing their half-clothed cocks together, trapped between their pelvises, one hand planted firmly next to Hux’s head, and the other gripping the soft skin at his hip and holding him up. Hux is fumbling with one hand between their bodies trying to get his hand on at least one of them and mostly failing. His other hand is wrapped around Ren’s neck, using it to pull himself up against the hot, hard body against him.

It doesn’t take long, especially after Ren lets go of Hux’s hip, instead putting his hand to better use cupping Hux’s cock and shoving his hand past the waistband of Hux’s uniform issue briefs and pulling him off until Hux’s toes curl in his boots where his toes are barely touching the floor. Hux holds on, one hand over Ren’s back and the other clutching at his side while Kylo turns his attention to himself panting, letting out a little grunt after however many strokes and slumping against Hux, pinning him to the wall.

They stay there for a minute, catching their breath before Hux pulls his arms back to himself and pushes Ren off and away from him, letting him roll off and lean against the wall. He watches Hux with dark eyes at half mast and a lazy satisfied look on his face. Hux does his best to put himself to rights before he sits back at his desk and dismisses Ren.

 

3.

The Starkiller worked. All the plans, all the schematics, all the training. All of Hux’s work has finally paid off. The seat of the Republic is destroyed. A billion lives snuffed out in a blast of light. It was glorious.

That doesn’t explain why Hux is sitting naked on the floor of the sonic shower in the fresher off his quarters. But after everything was said and done, Hux made his way back to his quarters to relax, and found that his hands were shaking when he got in. He couldn’t make them stop. Stripping and stepping into the shower were the next steps in his off-duty routine, and so he set to it. It was just that all of a sudden in the middle of washing his torso, his knees gave out and he found himself sliding to sit with his arse on the cold plastic of the sonic, his limbs jerking slightly and unable to get them back under his control.

The moment of weakness could be forgiven, provided that he got himself under control as soon as possible. It was merely adrenaline withdrawal, the inevitable comedown after the rush of seeing his greatest work (so far) fulfilled. He just needed to turn his mind to the next thing. This wasn’t it, there was still more to be done. The Galaxy was fast, and he needed to keep his eyes forward. There would be no time to suffer the comedown from the high of success because another, greater success would be waiting around the next corner.

Nonetheless, he could feel the chill in his skin and wrapped his arms around his torso, rubbing his biceps briskly before tucking his hands under his arms and digging his fingers into the soft flesh over his ribs. He just needed to get his core temperature up and get into bed and everything would be fine. After all, there was still more to do.

 

4. 

If it didn't give him some measure of satisfaction to deny Kylo Ren exactly what he wanted and if it wasn't so satisfying an activity in and of itself, Hux is sure these occasional trysts with the hot headed Captain of the “Knights of Ren” would have certainly been called off by now. As it stands, the liasons are satisfying and he does get a particular pleasure from the way Ren’s constant desire for acknowledgement can so easily be foiled with the barest measure of self control.

For the most part they have continued to fuck in semi-public places. Always behind locked doors, but never in their quarters. Hux does enjoy the feeling of having Ren rutting against him in his office. After that first time, it became easier to find the moment when the whole thing would shift from argument to something that if they were different people and if this was a different place, Hux would almost be willing to call “flirtation”. From there it’s always quick to end up with their dicks out, either Ren’s massive hands around the both of them or sometimes, when Hux really feels like making him work for it, getting Ren to service him with hands or mouth, putting off his own pleasure until Hux has had his.

He tries to keep Ren at a distance, both emotionally and physically. It seems counterproductive to seek sexual pleasure in someone with whom he would rather not become intimate, but needs must and Ren is the only one aboard the cruiser who will not see some disguised favor in what is merely a mutually beneficial arrangement.

That having been said, Ren is predictable and as he gives himself over to the moment he inevitably starts talking. This is one such time, he has Hux’s cock in one big warm hand and he’s stroking it mercilessly, relentlessly, and he leans in, looming over Hux (he’s always trying to make a point with how tall he is, how wide his shoulders are, the inescapability of his physical presence), putting his next to Hux’s, mouth right by his ear.

“God, just look at you, _General_. Still trying to keep your composure. Just let it all out. Let me hear how good it feels. Let me hear you, Hux…” And Hux can’t deny, the rumble of that baritone through the bones of his skull make something hot squirm in his gut, but the words Ren chooses are, as always, revealing of the fundamental weakness of his character. He wants so badly to be needed.

Hux tilts his face away and brings up a hand, makes a half-hearted show of running along the strong line of Ren’s broad shoulder, tugging briefly on the end of his long hair to pull his face back, making room, so he can take the middle and ring fingers of his left hand and try and press them into Ren’s mouth. His lips are soft and red, slightly chapped from the recycled air, and as much as he’d have to be under pain of death to even consider admitting it, the man is not unskilled with his mouth. Ren gives them a quick nip before shaking them off, trying to put his mouth near Hux’s ear again. Hux brings the arm he was bracing on Ren’s opposite shoulder (solid, immobile, despite the way his fist is moving along Hux’s dick) up further to his neck and then back down bracing himself, before he threads the fingers of his other hand back into Ren’s sweaty, black hair and tries to pull his head back.

Suddenly, he feels the Force press against the skin of his palm and moving fast and hard on his wrist, his fingers detangle from Ren’s hair and his arm is forced up and back against the wall, pulling his body with it. Ren dangles him like that, then pulls his hand off Hux’s cock, taking them both to his waist to push him up and back, using his body the same way he was using the Force to pin Hux to the wall. Ren fumbles his cock out and pushes it into Hux’s hip, driving up against him again and again, friction intermittent on Hux’s own and the pressure of Ren’s body against his is making it hard to breathe.

Hux loses himself in the sensation of his body being manipulated, acted upon beyond the boundaries of his own volition. His blood always runs cold when he remembers that Ren can call upon this power at any moment. He puts the thought out of his mind and lets the stretch in his arm hold his attention and the feeling of Ren’s slick skin on the head of his cock build to a fever pitch.

At some point, Ren’s voice filters in, again, trying to ruin the pleasant wave of anticipation building in Hux’s gut.

“Come on, come on, let it out, General. Let me hear you. Tell me what it feels like to be at my mercy,” Ren’s voice is getting that petulant whine that Hux knows means Ren’s losing the thread of what he’s talking about. “I know what you feel, I can feel it. Let it out.” And Hux makes sure that even the little huffs of air that push past his lips from Ren pressing his bulk against his ribcage are as silent as possible. Not too much longer and Ren’s pace stutters the press of the Force is almost unbearable for a nanosecond and then all the power that Ren had focused on Hux disappears as hot semen catches on his skin.

Hux holds onto Ren, who has pushed his not-inconsiderable-weight against him, and ruts shamelessly, mindlessly into the sweat slick warmth of his body until he comes.  

 

5.

It’s impossible to keep it out of their quarters indefinitely. The change comes one day when Ren returns from a mission when Hux is off duty. It has become nearly procedure for Ren to check-in with him after he returns to offer his report and then inevitably they get each other off. It is nevertheless somewhat of a surprise to hear the door to his quarters slide open as he sits in the single chair going over some final reports before bed.

Kylo Ren, for all his other faults, cuts a striking figure, dressed in black as he is, with his cape and helmet, back lit as he is by the hallway lights. He steps in and the door slides shut behind him. He brings his gloved hands up and takes off his mask. He has a ruddy overheated flush to his cheeks.

Hux tries to affect a relaxed posture, leaning back in his chair and spreading his legs as if staking a claim to his space. He puts the pad to the side, facedown on the small table next to him and rests his hands on his knees.

“Well, Ren, what do you have to report?”

Ren gives him a once over, taking in the open collar of his undershirt and the half undone clasp of his uniform trousers, his bare feet.

Ren grunts in a way that is both dismissive and non-committal and starts undressing. Some of the tension bleeds out of Hux’s spine, but he can feel his body tighten in anticipation. He rolls one of his shoulders back, and leans to the side, his elbow perched on the back of his chair, taking in the view.

Kylo Ren is a well-built mountain of a man. Hux has gotten used to this realization after however many cycles of having that bulk hold him up against his office walls. But this is the first time he’s seen the full expanse of that skin exposed. Ren’s skin is smooth and tan, his shoulders and chest broader than they appear wrapped in his black layers. He rolls his shoulders back, tilting his head side to side to stretch out his neck, and he looks less like the giant carrion bird that usually haunts the bridge and has made regular appearances in Hux’s office (and the occasional long off-duty shift fantasy). Ren suddenly looks much more like a man, and the whole effect is surprisingly appealing, his power transmuted from that of a terrible dark wizard to a man of flesh and bone, still irrepressible, still flowing freely from him, but changed.

Ren looks over at him, his eyes dark, brows heavy over them, but his is mouth soft, speculative.  Hux sets his face in impassivity and meets Ren’s eyes in challenge.

He doesn’t expect that challenge to be met with Ren walking over in his thin, tight underwear which covers the tops of his strong thighs, but does little to conceal his hardening cock. Ren must know what he looks like, all six feet more of him, naked and on display, and Hux smirks, thinking that it’s exactly like Ren to enjoy being looked at, and so he gives him a thorough once over, inspecting the muscles that bunch under his skin as he moves, the animal grace of him. He leans back in his chair, spreading his knees further, pants pulling tight across his crotch. He doesn’t expect Ren to drop to his knees in front of him, crawling the last few inches to bring his face between Hux’s legs, still maintaining eye contact, red mouth disappearing from view, but Hux catches the movement of tongue running over them. He shifts in his seat, hips unconsciously pressing up. He scowls, hating himself for giving away even that little bit.

Ren undoes his pants and pulls his cock out, stroking it as it hardens in his soft, slightly dry grip. Then he brings his mouth down, and Hux is enveloped in _heat_ and _wet_.

Ren brings him off with skill and even, dare Hux think it, enthusiasm. After Hux has come, back arching away from his position, head thrown back, safe in the knowledge that Ren cannot see him easily from his position on the floor, Ren’s mouth is red and slick and fucked out. Hux can’t resist the desire to lean forward for a taste. Ren’s mouth is predictably salty and bitter, and Hux makes sure to bite down a little more than is strictly comfortable. He leans forward, perched above Ren, where he is kneeling, using the momentary height differential to his advantage, bending him backward and threading a hand through his dark hair to pull his head back.

That move has Ren letting out a growl of disapproval and he stands, an unstoppable force, and Hux is forced to relinquish his momentary position of power over him.

Ren pushes him backward until he is lying prone on the bed, bare feet barely touching the floor. Ren clambers over him, he’s hard in his underwear, it’s still opaque, the same black as the rest of his outfit, but nevertheless obscene where it’s pulled tight across his cock. Ren pushes Hux’s undershirt up to expose his chest, running his big hands over the pale flesh of his ribs, his hands come down and catch in the waistband of his pants and his briefs and drags them down, following them part way to pull them off completely. Hux gets up onto his elbows to keep his eyes on Ren, suspicious, allowing things to proceed, for the moment. He feels sort of silly, his lower half exposed while his shirt remains trapped under his armpits. But Kylo Ren isn’t paying him much attention at all.

Ren pulls his dick out, then after licking his own hand, he rubs it along his cock letting out an almighty groan of relief. He pushes Hux’s legs together and leans over him, taking his weight on his arms, like he does in the training room when he warms up before training, then goes down on his left elbow, his face close to Hux’s own, breath hot as is blows across his cheeks. His now-free hand he fumbles down between them and grabs his own hard cock and starts pushing between Hux’s legs.

Hux rolls his eyes, and sticks an arm out to try and grab his bedside drawer. One of Ren’s enormous paws slams down on his wrist holding it to the bed, while he gives an uncomfortably dry thrust between Hux’s legs.

“Ren,” he says, but the man ignores him, eyes screwed shut in concentration, hair falling in a curtain around his face. “Ren! Lubricant. In the drawer. Fetch it yourself, if you won’t let me get it.”

Ren opens his eyes, dark brown boring into Hux’s own. His face gives a twitch, something like irritation, and the drawer of Hux’s bedside table slams open of its own accord and the tube of slick flies into Ren’s outstretched hand. Hux grabs it from him, opening it and pouring some out onto Ren’s petulantly presented fingers. The hand goes back down between their legs and then the whole process is a much smoother, if slightly cooler ride.

Hux does his best to tense his thighs every so often to provide a counter stimulus to Ren’s own thrusts. Ren’s breathing goes from heavy pants to little grunts to a series of painful, stuttering thrusts and the space between Hux’s thighs is hot and uncomfortably wet.

Ren pitches over and lies down next to Hux, eventually moving up to put his head on Hux’s pillow and slide himself under Hux’s sheets. Hux rolls his eyes and goes to clean up in the fresher. When he gets back, Ren is passed out, breathing deeply. Hux sneers at the sight, but refuses to be exiled from his own bed, thank you very much.

He gets in beside him and shifts around until he can find a comfortable position. He ends up leaning slightly into Ren’s broad body where he is spread out on his back, taking up more than his share of the bed. Hux lies on his side with an arm slung over Ren’s chest the warmth seeping into his skin as it rises and falls beneath him with Ren’s breathing. His weight falls more completely into the gravity well of Kylo Ren’s warmth and weight in the bed as he slips completely into sleep.

 

* * *

 

+1.

The cruiser took a beating from the rebel assault team, regardless of the ineffectiveness of their weapons. Hux maintained his customary severe posture throughout his shift on the bridge, but his ribs took a severe beating when they were rattling around like scraps in a tin can used for target practice. When he finally reaches his quarters and the door is shut behind him, he relaxes, letting out a hiss of pain and bringing his hand up to hold his ribs. He half limps over to his bed, shedding his clothes along the way. He climbs under his sheets in his undershirt and briefs and closes his eyes against the pain, falling into a dark sleep.

He awakes to the sound of his door opening. Only one other person has the access override code that would allow him to enter without permission and Hux grimaces, he is not in the mood to deal with Ren’s rough sexual habits at the moment. He hears the man shed his layers, undoubtedly leaving them scattered around the room like an uncivilized creature. Hux scoots to the far side of the bed and stares at the wall, squinting against the dim glow of illumination that comes from his bedside lamp. He hears Ren lift up the covers and slide in, the sheets come down off his shoulder and he shivers slightly as his sleep cool body is exposed to the open air of the room. Despite the uneasiness of the position, he keeps his back turned to Ren, his eyes open where the other man can’t see them. He feels Ren’s huge, surprisingly rough hands push his shirt up and then rather than immediately sticking them down his briefs as he half expected his usually impatient bedmate to do, he feels the fingers of one hand run along his skin.

They stroke and then press into a part of his back that is unexpected tender. He realizes he must have hit more than just his side during the skirmish. Knowing his pale skin, it will already have started to bruise. He stiffens at the realization and the gentle touch of Ren’s fingers against his flesh.

Unwilling to turn around and debate with Ren, he complies when the man pushes his undershirt up and over his head. Hux lets his head hand forward with the motion, knowing he’s only revealing the vulnerable ridge of his spine. Ren continues his delicate exploration, fingers ultimately running over the undoubtedly impressive bruising which is blooming across Hux’s ribs, where they had been paining him since before he left the bridge. Ren, unable to let any weakness go entirely unremarked upon, does poke at the bruises with something less than delicacy, although it’s somewhere between the palpitation performed to check for broken ribs and the desire to see how much of the pain Hux will reveal to him.

What Hux doesn’t expect is for Ren to press himself up against his back, half-hard cock pressing against his buttocks, but without any accompanying sense of urgency. Ren wraps one of his ridiculous arms around Hux’s waist, below the painful ribs, and pushes his legs behind and between Hux’s own. He doesn’t move as Hux hears the click of the lightswitch and is plunged into darkness.

Safe in the dark, he lets something, a feeling he can only describe as _vulnerability,_ pass over his face and knows that it’s impossible to hide the relaxation of his body from his still wakeful bedmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://persephassax.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk about Kylux or give me more bad ideas. 2018 will be the year of writing All The Things, so come take advantage.


End file.
